


Blinding Lights and Pretty Sights

by HedaLexaWanheda



Category: The 100
Genre: Dapper!Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Lexa, Slow Burn, aunt!anya, hopefully no angst, smut in later chapters, stripper!clarke, the rest of the gang might make apperances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaLexaWanheda/pseuds/HedaLexaWanheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Clarke… Tell me.” Lexa started taking a sip from her tea before resting her head on her fist and running her thumb along her jaw slightly thinking how to phrase the question she had been thinking since she saw the blonde hair and blue eyes. “How does Polis High’s most promising science student end up as a stripper?” Clarke looked down remembering how Lexa had told her she didn’t need explanations “Tell me Lexa; how does Polis High’s most promising business student end up needing a stripper?” </p><p> </p><p>Or the stripper!Clarke and dapper!Lexa Au that nobody really asked for but wouldn't leave my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set The Foundations

“No that’s fine. Thank you for the opportunity. Yes I will see you on Monday. Thank you again.” She hung up the phone and put the champagne bottle away back in the fridge.

Lexa was sure she would have gotten the promotion, although it wasn’t the first time she had been ripped away from a promotion because they wanted someone with more “experience” meaning there was an old guy who had gone for the same job even if they had no knowledge of the company.

She had gotten her job after making connections in her second year of her business degree in college, by the third and final year she had been offered a job and was being promoted 3 ranks up in just 5 short months. Here she was a month later though being shot down for her next promotion. She wasn’t surprised in 6 months she had been put forward for 7 new positions with varying degrees of new responsibility. Having connections in the business can only put you so far ahead when you already work for the company. So after half a bottle of whatever whisky it was she just found in the cupboard she walked in to the street, waited for a taxi and hailed it down, she muttered an address to the driver, a general area code, she was not about to tell a stranger she was off to a strip club, she hadn’t hit rock bottom… yet.

Climbing out of the taxi and leaving a generous tip she looked at her watch and winced as she saw that the club she normally went to would be shut now she knew there was a cheaper one a little further down the road so she walked to it and hoped it was open. The short 10 minute walk was filled with thoughts of how much of a cliché she was, after a minor setback she was heading to get wasted and look at some partially naked women dance around, she almost turned back once she realised how sleazy she truly was but changed her mind when she saw the club was only open for another hour or so, most people would have left by now. Lexa tugged on the opening of her suit jacket to straighten herself out and with a deep breath entered the club, receiving some questioning looks from the remaining 4 men inside who were obviously drunk and hoping one of the girls would sleep with them if they waited around long enough. Lexa walked to the bar and ordered a slightly better whisky than the one she was drinking before she left her apartment.

After being sat for a half hour not really watching the girls, from her table in the far shadows of the club, more staring in to space replaying the interview wondering where it all went to shit. She settled on the interview that first got her in to college nearly 4 years ago.

When a flash of blonde caught her eye and she sat up slightly straighter and sipped her drink to clear her head. The girl moved with such little effort she almost floated. Lexa watched her dip down and back up again sliding her hands over her legs and thighs as she swayed to the beat, with such practiced movement she could tell she had done this dance a thousand times.

But Lexa still felt the blonde was dancing just for her.

It was impossible the girl on the stage had even noticed her but the whisky gave her confidence to walk a little closer and as she downed the remnants of her drink the blonde looked up looking blue with green as she carried on dancing with more energy and a renewed sense of purpose, she looked back down and dropped down bouncing twice before coming back up in a smooth motion it had Lexa breathing heavily and finding her mouth very dry suddenly. She reached in to her pocket as the girl spun around and locked eyes with a different customer. When the blonde turned back she was slightly taken aback, by three things.

The first was the dark look in the girl’s eyes as she looked down still swaying and noticed the brunette was also swaying slightly but not as noticeably as she was.

The second was how quickly the girl had gotten to her.

The third was how much she recognised this girl now she was closer and not in the shadows. As Lexa spoke and showed the dancer a $20 bill the blonde was completely startled.

“Hello, Clarke” That’s all it took for Clarke to place Lexa, across from her in the lunch hall, in a track and field uniform at some of Octavia’s training sessions, sitting front of class in business studies always asking and answering and debating questions. It wasn’t until a man cleared his voice next to them and Clarke looked back at Lexa who was now smirking deviously at her that she realised she had spaced out and quickly picked up her movements again. She dropped down and carried on dancing but also spoke to Lexa “what are… I mean I… Lexa right?” she didn’t know where to start. She didn’t really know where to finish if she’s being honest, “20 minutes left on your shift right? Meet me out front, we can go for a coffee” Lexa stated with her business voice on “unless…. You um, have plans or you know don’t want to” Lexa added almost shyly rubbing the back of her neck with her hand “I’ll be there” Clarke said before dancing away again to join the 2 men opposite her. She glanced to the man next to her who had a disbelieving look on his face before heading back to the toilets to freshen up.

She was still tipsy from the whisky and needed to splash some water on her face she turned and saw a bowl of fresh mints on the side, grimacing at the questionable hygiene of what she was about to do she popped two of the mints in her mouth and walked out to get some air before meeting Clarke, it took about 15 minutes for Clarke to walk around the corner, she was no longer wearing the corset and stocking but now sported a big coat and jeans and noticeably old converse shoes.

“Hey” they both greeted in unison and laugh awkwardly. “there’s a place that stays open pretty late down the street, I go there after shifts sometimes, stays open for another” Clarke glanced at her watch for a second “3 hours or so” it was midnight now and the coffee shop Clarke mentioned often stayed open late as students liked to go there to work on exams and other college work, there was a period between 3 and 7 when it was shut for cleaning and re-stocking but apart from that it was pretty much 24 hours. “Lead the way” Lexa gestured for Clarke to walk in front of her.

The two walked in a tense silence for a moment, neither quite sure how they made it to this point where they were walking to a coffee shop at just gone midnight with someone they had barely seen in the four years they were at high school let alone the 4 years after it. Lexa finally broke the silence “I um… I don’t need any explanations or anything, and I don’t expect anything to come from our coffee tonight anyway I just… fancied a chat I guess” Clarke released a small sigh of relief as if Lexa had read her mind and quelled any thoughts she had about Lexa thinking she was an easy fuck if she worked as a stripper, it wouldn’t be the first time. “Don’t have anyone else to chat with huh? Have to go to strip clubs to find friends” Clarke tried joking, the slight huff Lexa let out along with the smile that didn’t reach her eyes told Clarke she had hit a nerve “sorry” she quickly apologised as she pointed the brunette in to the coffee shop.

2 hours and 3 cups of coffee or tea respectively each, later the person behind the counter let the few people scattered around tables know they had an hour until closing. “So Clarke… Tell me.” Lexa started taking a sip from her tea before resting her head on her fist and running her thumb along her jaw slightly thinking how to phrase the question she had been thinking since she saw the blonde hair and blue eyes. “How does Polis High’s most promising science student end up as a stripper?” Clarke looked down remembering how Lexa had told her she didn’t need explanations “Tell me Lexa; how does Polis High’s most promising business student end up needing a stripper?” Clarke thanked her voice for not breaking as she could hear her mother’s voice in her ears repeating Lexa’s question but quickly stomped it down as Lexa moved to speak again “okay fair point, a night of reminiscing doesn’t need to be ruined by the present” they talk more about the old times in school and how much simpler it was.

Lexa learns that Clarke is in her last year of med school and is almost guaranteed a job after graduation at her mother’s hospital, Clarke learns that Lexa got through college with no debt, a good paying job doing what she loves (almost always) and is living in a nice apartment uptown, Clarke can’t help the twinge of jealousy she feels at that, but knows Lexa went to hell and back to get it, a mix of emotional trauma and hard work.


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back stories to both of our girls and an awkward end to their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. These two idiots make me laugh sometimes, even though I wrote them they kind of write themselves.

It was no secret that in the sophomore year of High school Lexa lost her parents in a car crash. She moved in with her aunt Anya and threw herself head first in to the books and sports, she had a few months off but came back stronger and no one could knock her down. Nobody knew what Lexa did in the few months she had out of high school, nobody heard from her, her social media was left unused and she never spoke about it when she came back. Nobody dared to approach the girl with her new fire either.

Lexa was smart as anyone in the school and everyone knew about her although she never really had time for friends. She had her sports team but nobody she would ever talk to about her feelings or invite round her house. She would visit her parents’ grave every weekend until it became impractical but she still visited often.

Lexa was truly broken when her parents were ripped from her so early, no 14 year old should have to go through organising their things in to what she would keep and what would be thrown away or given to charity. She wanted to keep everything in her house as it was when she got the phone call to say her parents wouldn’t be coming home that night. Her mother was pronounced dead at the scene and her father died on an operating table moments before Lexa had arrived at the hospital.

She went through the funeral, burial and sorting out of their things without shedding a single tear. It wasn’t until the first night in her new room, covered in things from her old house that she gave in, silently laying there as tears fell from her eyes.

 Her parents inheritance put her though college and since then she paid her own way in the world. She had to. Anya offered to help but Lexa insisted that she had done plenty already and should spend her money on a holiday for her and her son Aden. Lexa had always had a wise old head on her shoulders; well that’s what you get when you are orphaned at 14. Lexa had no choice to be anything other than who she was. She lived a somewhat solitary life and enjoyed her own company. She didn’t want anyone else…. However much she might need someone else.

 

Clarke Griffin’s high school life was as uneventful as they come, besides the year of confusion as she figured out why she was attracted to girls just as much as guys, luckily her parents had been great with their reactions the first time Clarke brought a girl home, treating the situation exactly how they would if it were a boy Clarke had brought home (minus the ‘pregnancy talk’) Clarke’s life went downhill in her second year of college though.

As she broke up from college for summer and headed home for a few months, she got a phone call from a very worried Abby Griffin. The next hours went by in a blur…

Turning up to the hospital and meeting her grandparents out the front before being taken through to where her dad was laid out on a hospital bed, tubes and wires coming in and out of him to various machines and the giant dressing that took up most of his chest where the 2 bullets had entered him.

Armed robbery. That’s what ended Jake Griffin…  The man who could carry Clarke up the stairs after falling asleep in the car even when she was 17, the man who built things and sold them to giant companies for a living, who could take down a CEO with one look and seal a deal with a quirk of his lip and sly wink. A man who Clarke admired with all she had for his strength and kindness. His life was ripped away by a scared teenager with an itchy trigger finger and a need for $100. Clarke doesn’t remember much about that summer. Only being told by her mother she would need to get a job now they didn’t have Jake’s income and since he wasn’t expecting to get gunned down so suddenly they hadn’t put anything away for such a tragedy.

Clarke and Lexa by the age of 21 had one parent between them… at this point however they did not know this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s closing time” Clarke said glancing at her watch Lexa nodded as she noticed the students left in the building start to pack away their things and get up to leave. “This was nice… thank you.” Lexa stated after they had walked out of the café and were now standing outside Clarke pulled her coat around her body more as she protected herself from the crispness in the air. Lexa shivered and berated herself for not bringing a jacket. Clarke laughed lightly “yeah it was, you look cold now though” Lexa shivered again “trying to figure out if there’s any taxi’s running this late” she sighed looking around a bit, “my car is um… round the back of the club if you want a lift. Save you the money and the risk of you getting jumped” she tried to lighten the mood slightly, both girls feeling slightly saddened at the thought of leaving one another.  Lexa agreed but told Clarke she would pay her for gas as her apartment block was out of the city; Clarke accepted and led the brunette to her car.

The car ride was accompanied with soft music from Clarke’s radio. “How do you get this mood music set up for your drive home at 3am?” Lexa joked although she was curious. “I have a CD set up for this time of night, helps me wind down before I get to sleep for a couple hours. I always put it in just before I go in to start my shift. Although I drank so much coffee no amount of slow music is going to help me sleep.” she concluded. They made small talk about Clarke not having classes until later in the day so she should be okay to get a couple hours sleep in at some point. Lexa had booked the day off thinking she would be celebrating when really she would be sat in her casual clothes probably drowning her sorrows.

As they pulled up to Lexa’s apartment building Clarke slowed the car down and pulled in to a parking spot and whistled looking up at the huge new building complex. Much nicer than her old block that was filled with unemployed students and other such lovely people that didn’t know what maintenance was. The song changed to a slow piano piece Lexa recognised it faintly but couldn’t place it. “End of All Things” Clarke said quietly in to the silence after noticing Lexa’s confused face. Lexa nodded and went to open the door, pausing slightly to hand Clarke a $20 bill. “You know… that’s the second time you’ve done this tonight.” Clarke joked “$40 is one night and I didn’t even have to sleep with you” Lexa laughed a bit at that “isn’t that why you drove me home?” The brunette flirted with a wink but seeing Clarke get uncomfortable she quickly backtracked “no Clarke sorry… God that was a stupid joke” she shook her head and lowered it and went to walk away. Clarke took pity on the girl seeing she meant no harm and obviously didn’t know her history with scumbags… one in particular. She quickly called Lexa back before she could close the door and pulled out a pen and notepad from her bag and leant on the steering wheel scribbling down her number “at least buy me dinner first?” she winked as an awestruck Lexa stood gaping at her. Lexa nodded dumbly and closed the door and with a final smile and wave turned to walk in to her building. “Oh and Lexa” the driver had pulled away a bit but wound down the window on the passenger side and leant over “stop giving me money, I’m not that desperate.” She smiled again and Lexa raised her hand in a goodbye before Clarke was gone.  

As soon as Lexa was inside she pulled her phone out and sent a text to the number she had just been given. It was a simple “text me when your home safe” text and she went through her night time routine feeling the tiredness hit her she climbed in to bed and held her phone until it buzzed with a text from Clarke saying she was home safe and she would talk to her in the morning. Lexa fell asleep happy and slightly confused as she went over the events of the day, somehow the pain of being rejected was not so bad now she had a new pair of blue eyes in her life… or back in her life she should say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me any feedback, ideas, prompts and scenes/ interactions you'd like to see to my tumblr @reyes-isthemostbeautifulbroom . I have a great idea that I am writing in soon and it's going to be a fun dynamic to play with. Hope you all enjoy and Thanks for the amazing response on the first chapter!!


	3. Setting it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the set up for their first date. The actual first date will be in the next chapter but this is all the lead up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I have had a hectic week or so. With going away and family illness and new members of the family being born. But here is the chapter where everything starts to get moving. I have written the first date chapter so that will be up soon too. I hope you enjoy it!

After a couple of weeks of Clarke and Lexa exchanging texts and meeting for late night coffees when they could, the two grew closer and closer, Lexa could feel herself getting giddy whenever Clarke texted her and Clarke would be sitting for minutes fidgeting trying to think of a perfect response to whatever simple message it was that Lexa had replied to. The pair of them were starting to fall for one another.

It was on a Thursday, after a particularly good day in the offices when Lexa decided to bite the bullet. She dialled Clarke’s number figuring she wouldn’t be starting her shift for another 20 minutes and knowing that she was most likely out the back room applying her make-up (though Lexa swore she didn’t need it) and getting in to whatever outfit she had been assigned that day. The brunette stared at her phone before taking a deep breath and pressing call. It took longer than expected before Clarke picked up and a muffled “hello?” was heard through the speaker, “Clarke? Are you alright?” Lexa wasn’t expecting Clarke to sound so quiet and slurred, was she drunk? “Oh… Hey Lex? I was sleeping I’m fine.” She paused for a second “what’s up?” Lexa was taken aback for a short moment, “Sleeping? Why were you? I’m sorry I woke you… I can call back in the morning if you’d prefer?” But all she heard was a slight chuckle and the sound of, what she assumed to be, Clarke falling back down on to her pillows. “No it’s okay, my boss called and said I could have the night off, something about not much business tonight.” Clarke yawned but tried to hide it, the truth was she was hoping to get her first decent night’s sleep in weeks. She had just handed in a big project and wouldn’t be getting anymore until Monday, she had a rare long weekend where all she’d have to endure was one lecture on Friday.

Lexa regretted calling and wondered if it were a bad omen and that she shouldn’t continue with her original plan, however she couldn’t just hang up on Clarke now, not after waking her up, so she pressed on, slightly more nervous than before.

“right, yeah, um I was just wondering if you would maybe like to go out with me… this Saturday?” she raised the pitch of her voice to make it seem that she wasn’t as desperate as she felt. If only her colleagues could see her now, the women who could take down a board room with a shrug of her shoulder and change in stance, stumbling over words because she wanted dinner with a pretty girl.

Clarke smiled to herself, a full grin that she couldn’t contain, she had been hoping that she would be able to find the courage to ask Lexa out soon but this was so much better. So she sighed and agreed. “yeah I am working Saturday but during the day we could do something then.. maybe you could” she hesitated thinking this was a stupid idea wondering why she even started her sentence in the first place. But Lexa just smirked, she hadn’t been back to the club since she met Clarke, not inside anyway, she had been wanting to go back she had dreamt about it, wished there was some way for her to see Clarke again, see the side of Clarke she didn’t get to see as often as she’d like. “I’d like that…” Lexa saved Clarke from her bailed sentence. Although was quickly concerned by if Clarke was going to say what she thought she would. “You do mean come and um… see you. Right?” Lexa was almost shy in asking and could see why Clarke had bailed on her sentence. “Yes, Lexa I like spending time with you and maybe we can get coffee after?” Lexa agreed and they set a time, Lexa said she would drive and pick Clarke up from her apartment on Saturday.

Lexa and Clarke hung up and as Clarke placed her phone back on the nightstand and rolled herself on to her front, burying her face in her pillows and let out a squeal, she couldn’t believe two things, one being that Lexa had just asked her to dinner in 2  days and the second being how giddy it made her, she was ashamed to be acting like such a school girl. But then again Lexa Woods, dark mysterious Lexa Woods from her high school days, Lexa Woods the surprisingly funny, very sweet, very badass incredibly sexy brunette had just asked her to dinner.  She fell back to sleep with a huge smile on her face and already planning her outfit.

Lexa took another deep breath and in a rare moment of losing her composure she punched the air and laughed, feeling happier than she had in months, until the nerves settled in. she had to make this perfect for Clarke, so far all they had done when they met up was have coffee and talk endlessly, no pressure, no dressing up. Now Lexa would wear her best suit, take Clarke to a fancy restaurant, would this lead to their first kiss? They had come close to a kiss when Lexa last dropped Clarke off but Lexa pulled back before she got carried away, how far would this lead? Lexa started panicking so decided the best course of action would be to go to bed, an early night would fix her worries, except she laid in bed for hours worrying over the finer details of what she would do for Clarke, what music would they listen to on the way there? Lexa fell asleep in the early hours of the morning worried.

Friday went by the same for both, shorter days at work or college respectively, and then worried planning of outfits for the date tomorrow.

Raven lounged on Clarkes bed eating peanut butter out of the jar with cookies, she was supposed to be helping Clarke pick an outfit but wasn’t being much help at all. “Lexa?! THE Lexa from high school? Scary Lexa?” Clarke rolled her eyes “Yes, Raven Lexa from high school. Smart Lexa” Raven still couldn’t believe it. Clarke had told her that she was seeing their old classmate about a week after their first meeting when Raven noticed Clarke texting more, taking more phone calls and staying out late after shifts. Raven had been supportive in the fact that Clarke had someone in her life again, but she was still slightly confused with the fact that it was Lexa, not that she minded she just couldn’t figure out how the girl that barely spoke 4 years ago had swept Clarke off her feet.

Raven eventually helped Clarke pick an outfit, it was one that Clarke borrowed from Raven before. A simple dark blue body con dress, it had a slightly low cut top but due to the fact that Raven was a size smaller than Clarke her cleavage defiantly showed more, she wasn't too sure what Lexa had in store for her, but knew the girl worked a good job so it would probably be classy. She decided she would wear her jacket if it got cold. Raven picked out a pair of black high heels, one of the only pairs Clarke owned that weren’t taken from her work. Once they were happy with the choices they had made both girls settled in for a movie night, which turned more in to nervous discussion of the night that would follow.

Lexa didn’t have anyone to help her get dressed so stood alone in her apartment, all her suits looked the same, all more or less brown or black, fitted, with matching ties, pocket squares or braces. Lexa finally settled on her newest suit, a brown one with a white button down, brown shoes and she would wear her red tie and pocket square. She was finally satisfied and laid down on the sofa thinking about if the date goes well in a couple weeks she might have Clarke laying here with her on this sofa falling asleep together, she smiled to herself before forcing herself up to get in to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual come see me on Tumblr @reyes-isthemostbeautifulbroom and drop me some asks about what you want to see and I will put it in. Or any other prompts you have. All feedback is much appreciated and makes me really happy. Again sorry for the delay it won't happen again (because I am working on a schedule now!)


	4. It's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have their first date, they are both nervous and unsure of the other's feelings. Lexa tries to be romantic and Clarke tries not to choke on her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this would be up in a couple days but I am trying to do weekly updates instead (that schedule I've been on about) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I feel like some of you will...

 

At seven exactly Lexa knocked on Clarkes door, she had a bouquet of flowers for her, a beautiful bunch of brightly coloured ones that looked stunning.

Lexa couldn’t believe how stunning Clarke looked, the way the dress sat made Clarke look amazing, she had subtle makeup and her hair was up in curls and then a bun she looked amazing, it was different to how Clarke looked at the club or in her old jeans and t-shirts, a side of Clarke Lexa had never seen and one she never wanted to stop seeing. Lexa let her eyes travel down Clarke’s neck and down to her legs where she could see the high heels poking out at the bottom of her dress. Lexa suddenly remembered she needed to breathe “Hello, Clarke” she said in a voice that was lower and quieter than she expected

 Lexa had the same effect on Clarke, in her suit that was so fitted Clarke could see Lexa’s figure. It wasn’t like Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa in a suit before but it was normally after a shift when she had undone some buttons and taken off her tie at least, but now Lexa looked almost too good and Clarke only just realised she had been spoken  “hi…” her voice copied Lexa’s and they both chuckled nervously.

Clarke blushed and invited Lexa in while she put the flowers in water. Clarke had been nervous about inviting Lexa to her apartment since it was nowhere near as nice as Lexa’s, it was cold and had dull walls and loud neighbours, Lexa didn’t seem to mind, in fact Lexa admired the art work Clarke had up on the walls and on canvases resting against various surfaces.

“Do you want a drink?” Clarke called through from the kitchen, Lexa replied with a simple no but Clarke could hear a hint of wonder in her voice and wondered what the brunette had found. She poked her head back in to the living room and found Lexa holding one of her paintings, Clarke was flattered, she went back in to the kitchen and finished the flower arranging, she carried the vase in, placed it down and walked to Lexa setting a palm on her lower back, Lexa jumped slightly before settling in to the welcome touch. Clarke smiled shyly as Lexa breathed out a whispered “it’s beautiful… they all are. Did you?” and Clarke simply nodded slightly embarrassed by her date seeing some of her more erotic drawings but Lexa seemed to like those too.

After a while of looking at paintings and Clarke explaining some to Lexa they remembered their reservations and linked arms before walking to the car, Lexa opened Clarke’s door and waited for her to sit before climbing in her own side. They suddenly felt more nervous around each other, the nerves pressed heavy in the car as quite classical music filled the silence.

“Is this what you really like?” Clarke asked. “Yes, sometimes, other times I prefer more upbeat stuff though… it didn’t seem right tonight. I thought dates were romantic and Jason Deurlo isn’t the most romantic guy on the planet” Clarke laughed at that nodding because the radio stations only seemed to be playing the same song. “You never know, Drake might be on. He is pretty romantic” Clarke said trying to hide the laugh from her voice and failing. Their laughs broke the tension as they reached the restaurant and Lexa once again linked their arms and walked in, Clarke had never been somewhere so fancy, there were chandeliers, a water feature in the middle of the room and all the waiters were immaculate, Lexa wasn’t as taken aback since she had been here before for work meals. Clarke sat down opposite Lexa and laughed in disbelief. Lexa grew self-conscious had she gone too far with the restaurant? Was it too much and Clarke had just expected coffee? Of course not Clarke wouldn’t dress up so nicely for a coffee. Not that she didn’t always look stunning.

“We could not lead more different lives” Clarke finally said and Lexa breathed a sigh of relief at that.

The meal went by well with Lexa suggesting things Clarke might like to eat and Clarke telling Lexa she shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble. There were innocent touches of hands over the table and not so innocent ones of feet running up legs under the table. After a shared starter of breads ad oils, a main meal each and Lexa having a Crème Brûlée for dessert and Clarke having a coffee saying she needed energy for her show and didn’t want to get too bloated. Lexa still let Clarke share some of her food anyways.

Lexa paid the bill and they left, holding hands.

“you shouldn’t have paid that much. Lexa I’m serious that meal cost the same as a month’s tuition!”  Lexa simply laughed and led Clarke to the car. “When you are a rich doctor you will just have to make it up to me then won’t you?” Lexa winked at Clarke. The drive to the club went by quietly both girls sneaking glances at one another and laughing lightly when they were caught staring.

When Lexa pulled up to the car park behind the club they looked at each other. “I can go sit in the coffee shop and you can meet me there later if you want?” Clarke shook her head and took Lexa’s hand again already loving the way the long fingers felt between hers.  “No, I want you to stay. Only if you want to though. You can sit out back in my dressing room if you want. We have Wi-Fi” Lexa smiled down at their joined hands, she wanted to see Clarke dance again she really did but she didn’t want to seem dirty by watching Clarke after their first date. She settled on the fact that Clarke wanted her to come see her and she didn’t want to seem like she didn’t like Clarke or what Clarke did so she grabbed Clarke’s hand slightly more firmly then went to get out the car before pulling awkwardly on Clarke’s arm they both laughed but linked their hands back together once out the car.

Lexa found herself sat facing a wall and talking to the blonde while she got changed, she offered to wait outside or go in to the bathroom while Clarke changed but Clarke said it was fine for her to stay as long as she didn’t “stare at her goodies” to which Lexa laughed out an “I would never” and turned on the chair.

“You know I am literally about to watch you strip Clarke…” Lexa said but she couldn’t sound serious if she tried, Clarke had this effect on her where all she did was smile and laugh in her presence, it was becoming an inconvenience when she was trying her hardest to date the beautiful blonde.

Clarke was looking directly at Lexa, now fully changed and ready for her show minus hair and makeup, she wondered how long Lexa would sit on this chair backwards, and for moment got lost in thoughts of what else Lexa would do for her, the girl had already picked her up, bought her flowers, admired her paintings, things past partners only really did on special occasions or if they wanted sex. Clarke stared at the back of Lexa’s head admiring her hair and the way it had been slightly tussled by the evening wind and the amount of laughing they had done in the restaurant. Lexa cleared her throat as if she knew Clarke was staring at her, “yeah you can turn ‘round now Lex. All dressed” Lexa turned and faced Clarke and both girls tried very hard not to look flustered.

They both failed, Clarke noticed immediately that Lexa’s pupils had grown in size and Lexa noticed that Clarke took a deep breath and held it for a beat longer than needed. As she exhaled Clarke giggled slightly causing Lexa to smile in response.

“Sorry…” Lexa said and Clarke walked over to her chair in front of the mirror “What for?” she asked and her voice was light and held no malice so Lexa decided Clarke didn’t mind her ogling her. Lexa tried her hardest to not stare at girls she found pretty, she knew what it was like to be stared at and it made her uncomfortable but with Clarke she didn’t mind staring and she hoped Clarke didn’t mind either, maybe they could come to a mutual agreement where they just stare at each other. Lexa made a mental not to bring it up with Clarke later.

By the time Clarke was ready to start her shift Lexa had walked to the front of house to get a drink, Clarke had given Lexa a key to her dressing room in case Lexa got bored or tired and wanted to sit in the room for a bit and not spend the next 3 and a half hours watching Clarke. Lexa accepted but thought that she might have to leave for a different reason completely.

Lexa was just drinking a glass of coke and ice, as much as she would love an expensive scotch or a nice whisky she was driving and didn’t want to risk it. Lexa saw Clarke coming out and watched as Clarke moved with grace and elegance out to the middle of the floor, the men who had been standing around waiting suddenly moved in closer to the stage and started getting money out. There were more people here than the last time Lexa noticed but guessed it was because it wasn’t as late. However she did not like the way that the men, who were probably at least twice her age, were staring at Clarke like she was meat, like she was just a body and not the intelligent, funny, loving girl that Lexa saw her for.  Lexa felt herself steadily growing angrier the more riled up these men got. Eventually she decided she had enough, after about 45 minutes she walked out and sat in the car. She was furious. She hated the way that those men were all watching her, she thought about if any were regulars and if anyone had ever tried anything with Clarke thinking she would be easy, she punched the top of the steering wheel and thought back to the girl who would always be laughing with Raven or meet Octavia after practice or games. Lexa never paid much interest to Clarke during their high school years but now she wish she had. She knew about her of course, everyone knew about Clarke after she was the first girl to walk down the hall holding hands with another girl, and not in the innocent friend way that most cheerleaders did. Lexa was not sure of her sexuality at this point and frankly after her parents’ tragic deaths she had bigger problems to face.

Lexa was lost in thoughts of what ifs and maybes when she realised Clarke was expecting to meet her back in the dressing room, she sighed and opened her car door and locked it before walking around to the back door she walked in to the dressing room and Clarke still wasn’t back. She had seen a lot of people leave but wasn’t sure of the time, she glanced at her watch and smiled, in ten short minutes Clarke would be back with her. She wasn’t in the mood for coffee anymore, scared she might let slip why she disappeared so suddenly. It was too early to show the potential girlfriend her crazy jealous side.  Lexa allowed herself to sit on a chair almost central in the small room, it had white walls with a simple mirror along one of them with a few lights on the top. It had room to hang clothes but only one rack the other clothes were piled up on a seat. There was a small ensuit bathroom that didn’t look maintained enough and the dressing table under the mirror. By no stretch of the imagination was it glamours but there was something about it that suited Clarke and Lexa loved it. She allowed her thoughts to wander once more but this time it was to the evening they had spent together, the late night phone calls or cups of coffee they had laughed over or the endless texts they sent each other daily. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening; it was a bit stiff on its hinges so creaked as Clarke struggled to push it open.

“Oh hey!” Clarke said seeming relieved as if she had looked for Lexa and just found her. “How long have you been in here for? I didn’t see you much at all through there. Were you lurking in the shadows?” Clarke asked and raised an eyebrow Lexa huffed out a laugh ad debated on whether to just lie ad agree but as Clarke glanced at her through the mirror she was now sat in front of removing her makeup she could see Clarke looking at her like curiously.

“No… I um, I went and sat in the car for a bit, It wasn’t you I stayed for a while, just under an hour” She really didn’t want the blonde haired girl to think she was unhappy with her for what she did, she was very careful to not make Clarke feel ashamed, she knew her mother didn’t approve, she wasn’t sure what Clarke’s father thought but then again Clarke never really spoke about her father anymore in general so Lexa figured out it was bad.

“You should have sat in here, the car was cold wasn’t it? You are welcome in here Lexa seriously anytime. Well not ANY time but you know if you wanted to…” Clarke started trailing off realising Lexa never mentioned a second date or anything beyond tonight, sure they had had fun but she wasn’t sure what Lexa was after. She busied herself with untying her hair. “Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa smiled at her as if she understood Clarke’s inner turmoil.  Clarke sat back down on her chair her blonde hair trailing over shoulders, slightly curled from the braids it had been in through her shift. “I just wanted some air I guess. The car is fine its comfortable. I do a lot of thinking in the car.” Lexa concluded. It wasn’t untrue. “did you…” Clarke started she knew what she wanted to ask but her nerves got the better of her, Lexa was effortlessly stunning, still in her perfect suit, with her perfect hair and beautiful teeth and eyes.  Clarke had to look down again “what did you think about tonight?” she asked in a small voice, “You. On our second date.” Lexa’s voice was smooth and Lexa mentally high fived herself she knew she had game but her voice inside her head was so rushed and frantic and shaky she wasn’t sure she could pull of the calm and collected vibe she was going for. Clarke looked up in shock and could see the hint of uncertainty in Lexa’s eyes. The only give away that she was unsure of Clarke’s response. “Yes. I would love that. Maybe you can take me to your work place next.” Clarke giggled feeling giddy at the possibility of seeing Lexa in her suit, full power mode taking down a room of businessmen.

“I can assure you it is much less interesting than yours Clarke.” As Clarke was about to flirt back saying they could make it more interesting there was a knock on the door, the managers head came though asking when Clarke was leaving, he was an old looking man, the type you could tell was probably attractive once but certainly wasn’t now. After Clarke dismissed him saying she would be gone in 10 minutes tops, she told Lexa to turn back around and face the wall.

“you don’t get to the twins until at least a third date” Clarke joked and then tapped Lexa on the shoulder once her top was firmly back in place and she was ready to leave, Lexa watched her pull on the old converse and debated buying her a new pair, Clarke’s were falling apart and looked as old as a shoe could.

Once both girls were outside Clarke asked about coffee but as she did she yawned, Lexa decided coffee could wait until another day. They both got in the car and Lexa drove on, as she reached a road near Clarke’s apartment she flicked the radio on and with one hand changed it to a CD. Soft piano music filled the car, and Clarke (who had been staring out the window, not normally getting to look at the view on her way home) suddenly perked up and turned to Lexa, the brunette was facing straight on but a smug smile tugged at her lips. “its…” Clarke started but soon a soft voice drifted in with piano and Lexa simply nodded.

The End Of All Things. Their song Clarke decided. It was the one they had listened to that first night, when Clarke dropped Lexa home. Regretfully for both Lexa pulled in to the car park by Clarkes building. Lexa turned the engine off and stepped out the car the same time that Clarke did. “Lexa? What are you doing?” Clarke asked in a hushed voice aware that she didn’t want to draw too much attention in this part of town so late. “Walking you home. It’s not far but you could still get jumped.” Lexa added, and Clarke walked around and joined hands with Lexa’s outstretched one as she was walked home (another thing previous partners failed to do) but Lexa wasn’t her previous partners. She was a future one.

At the door to her apartment Clarke looked down at their joined hands as if it pained her to let go. She moved Lexa’s hand to her lips and without a word kissed the knuckle then released it Lexa moved her hand to Clarke’s cheek and stroked the soft hairs by her ear, Clarke looked up and breathed in slightly as she saw Lexa look at her as if Lexa herself didn’t know what her next move would be.  “Oh for fucks sake” Clarke muttered and threaded a hand in Lexa’s brown hair and pulled her in for a kiss, it was still soft but managed to have an element of passion. As if this had been waiting to happen al night, possibly longer.  The kiss was short lived, it wasn’t rushed, it was almost innocent, Lexa smiled as she pulled away her palm still resting on Clarke’s cheek. “goodnight, Clarke” she whispered, not because of the neighbours but because the moment felt precious as if not to be disturbed. She pulled her hand away. “Goodnight Lexa. Text me when your home safe?” she added in a whisper to match Lexa’s before opening the door.

When Lexa sat back behind the driving seat she touched her fingers to her lips, and smiled so big it hurt and she probably looked goofy as anything, she didn’t care. She drove all the way home and walked the stairs and the halls and went through her night time routine smiling like a fool. She texted Clarke once she was in bed and thanked her for a nice night, there was no reply.

Clarke had tried to stay awake she truly had, she knew her neighbourhood was dodgy and the drive home for Lexa would have been at least 20minutes, despite the lack of cars on the road. She had seen Lexa’s car pull away though and was asleep before she could pull the covers over herself.

Lexa alid in bed replaying the way Clarke had kissed her, the hand in her hair that wasn’t pulling more guiding, the way her lips felt as though they fit together despite the kiss being short and tender, neither had tried to deepen it, both content with the closed mouth, slow exchange. For now at least, Lexa still had a second date to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter was slightly longer than others, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you think either in the comments or on my Tumblr @reyes-isthemostbeautifulbroom I am open to any suggestions for this or other fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me questions and give me ideas for this and other fics on Tumblr @reyes-isthemostbeautifulbroom  
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy it and continue to read!


End file.
